


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Twincest, but most of these are probs gonna be a remus or roman ship anyway, probably mostly, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: The title says it all babey.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Oof.

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompt: "you put the what where??"

Janus is, understandably annoyed.

How can he _not_ be after what Remus just did.

Yes, _sure_ he’s used to Remus’ antics by now but really? This is just not something he wants to deal with at the moment.

He’s at the table right now, arms folded; Remus is sitting there like he’s done nothing wrong as Roman walks in and glances between them.

“Woah, what happened here?” he asks remarking on the atmosphere.

Janus glares at Remus, and whispers to Roman; he’s not letting Remus get the satisfaction of listening to him bitch.

"You put the what where??" Roman shrieks.


	2. Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt: "It is a lovely morning in the Mindscape, and Remus is a horrible Side."

It is a lovely morning in the Mindscape, and Remus is a horrible Side.

And by ‘lovely’ I mean only for him, for you see Remus got up this morning particularly early so he can enact his plan.

He _can’t wait_ for everyone to wake up, to hear their yells as they realise what’s just happened.

It’s going to be glorious and he’s going to _revel_ in the chaos.

After a few minutes, someone’s door opens and he smiles in anticipation.

He laughs as he hears a _bang_ and a _crash_ , then a very loud and angry “ _REMUS_!”

Laughing intensifies.


	3. Smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt: "please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle” - Remrom.

“Remus, please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle” Roman whines into his brothers neck as Remus carries him bridal style.

“Pshh” Remus scoffs “nuh-uh bro, that shits oughta hurt.”

It does, he’s not gonna lie, but… but he’s so damn flustered being held like this from Remus!

His cheeks are dusted a bright pink and it’s not from the icy temperatures.

But this may be his only opportunity, so he concedes.

Remus starts humming and burrowed up against him like this really makes Roman wanna kiss his neck.

He refrains, content to just be held and smiles softly.


End file.
